deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn the Human VS Star Butterfly
Death Battle - Star VS Finn.png|QuasimodoBellringer Star vs Finn.png|Awesome's death_battle___star_vs_finn_by_mercury_ami-d9j6062.png|Finn Mertens vs Star Butterfly Finn the Human VS Star Butterfly is a what if Death Battle. It is the 5th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season, and 25th overall. It features [[Finn the Human|'Finn the Human']] from Adventure Time against [[Star Butterfly|'Star Butterfly']] from Star vs the Forces of Evil. Description These two crazy kids from insane worlds, often defy the odds and fight armys of evil! But which of these kids is superrior? Interlude Wiz: Throughout history hundreds of fictional worlds have been created. Boomstick: Some being your normal world, but some being completly insane, with inhabitants equally as crazy! Wiz: Such as [[Finn the Human|'Finn the Human']], Champion of Ooo Boomstick: And Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni. Wiz: For this fight, bot combatants will be at their peak. Finn will have all his swords, ice ninja skills, as well as wizard spells. Star will be given each and every spell she has ever used, in addition to her New Mewberty form. Boomstick: However, Jake and Marco will be unable to assist them. Yep, a good ol' one-on-one fight to the death. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Finn the Human Wiz: After the nuclear apocalypse, what do you think will happen? Will the planet itself explode? Will the survivors from world peace? Boomstick: Stop guessing, because whatever you're thinking of, is most likely wrong. Instead the world will eventually become Candyland! Wiz: After the Great Mushroom War, which I can only assume Peach caused, nearly all life on the planet was destroyed, aside from a few humans, and a select few other species such as penguins. Boomstick: However, after centuries, the world became populated by new creatures, such as sentient candy, and as the world began to repopulate, and became known as Ooo. Wiz: In the Land of Ooo, there lies many a kingdom, but none is more prosperous than the Candy Kingdom ruled by Princess Bubblegum. And her closest protector is one of the very few humans; Finn Mertins, also known as Finn the Human. Boomstick: He was born to Martin and Minerva Mertins, on Hub Island, outside the land of Ooo. One day while Minerva was at work, Marin was confronted by the cops due to being a con artist. Taking his son on a raft, the two were separated and Finn ended up in Ooo, where he was taken in by Margaret and Joshua, better known as the parents of Jake the dog....alright....this is getting weird. Wiz: Oh, it gets a lot weirder Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, as long as we don't get as weird as we did with Bobobo, then I'll be fine. Wiz: Thank goodness it's not THAT crazy. Anyway, Finn was raised alongside Jake as his brother. Boomstick: Though after their parents died, Finn and Jake moved into a massive treehouse, which served as their base of operations, often being called upon by Princess Bubblegum herself to save Ooo from various threats such as the Ice King or The Lich. Wiz: But to defend Ooo from all these serious threats, Finn would need some serious power and equiptment. Boomstick: And Finn has pleanty of that, especilly swords. Tons of sweet, sexy swords. Wiz: Finn's most basic sword is the Golden Sword of Battle, your everyday normal sword. Boomstick: But the rest of Finn's swords each come with a sick bonus. Such as the Demon Blood Sword, a sword, litterally forged out of the blood of a demon! Seriously, that sounds seriously badass! With this Finn is able to cut any monster, and even lift several tons! Wiz: This sword was made for him by his adoptive father Joshua, out of the blood of Kee-Oth. But it should be noted that this sword is weak to holy enchantments, due to it's demonic nature. Boomstick: But Finn's best sword is the Finn Sword, which was made out of the corpse of an alternite dimension version of himself! Wiz: The Finn Sword, due to essentially being a second Finn, doubles all of Finn's natural abilities and powers, including strength, speed, and durability. Boomstick: And this power boost could come in really hand with his ice ninja and wizard powers! Wiz: That's right. In addition to his skills with a blade, Finn has also learned various wizard abilities, giving him a few magical options to assisst him in battle. Boomstick: And where did he learn these wizrd abilities....from some....tadpoles in a.....frog's....throat. Uh Wiz, are you sure this isn't going to end up like what happened with Bobobo? Wiz: Trust me on this. Boomstick: Whatever. With Beautious Wings, Finn is capable of generating his own wings, allowing him flight. ''' Wiz: But I think my favorite has to be Shadowcery. With this Finn can manipulate shadows to crete constrcts. However it should be noted that only a master of the mystic arts is capable of physical interaction with these objects made of shadows. '''Boomstick: How the hell.....how do you make a shadow a tangable object?! Wiz: I don't know Boomstick, it's magic. Boomstick: Ugggghhh. Anyway, there is also Sleep and Awake. The former lulls foes into a sumber while the later can awaken anything. Wiz: Including inanimate objects. There is also, Tiger Claw, which at the cost of speed, double's Finn's strength. Boomstick: There is also reflect, which can rebound projectiles. Wiz: Though, while only Jake showed this spell, it must have been learned by Finn as he was able to become a Grand Wizard. Boomstick: And by doing so, he was able to learn the ultimate spell, Ultimate Magical Hand. Wiz: With this spell, Finn can make an arm of magical energy that can hold back meteors large enough to destroy the planet. Boomstick: Yeah, and also, destroy said meteor! Wiz: But his Wizard powers are not the only magical abilities Finn has mastered. He has also masterd Fridjitsu, a ice-based form of ninjitsu, that allows powerful usage of ice attacks. Boomstick: You thought the Ice King was the only cool dude in Ooo? Well, guess again. Finn as well as Jake have mastered the art of Fridjitsu and have many attacks that allow them to control and generate ice. Wiz: Finn is able to generate various weapons out of thin air, from shurikens, to scythes, to nunchuck, and even katanas. Boomstick: Now those are some chill ways to take out your opponents. In addition to this, he can use it to generate mirage clones of himself, and also make himself flat enough to hide in plain sight. Wiz: He can also melt into a puddle for sneak attacks, and can even create massive blizzards with Force of Blizzard. Boomstick: Wow! Look at that blast, it's huge! Wiz: Finn's impressive list of powers and weapons is impressive and all, but with what he's gone up against he needs them. Boomstick: Finn has defeated the Ice King on multiple occasions for example. Wiz: This is impressive because just what the Ice King is capable of. Boomstick: Yeah, you remember the Mushroom War we told you about? It's not the only thing that caused the appocolypse. Wiz: As it turns out Ice King is thousands of years old, and in fact, his crown has shown the ability to freeze overthe entire planet without needing a host! Boomstick: Wait, host? Wiz: Yes, Ice King's crown is sentitant, much like the Venom symbiote. And with a host, it's powers are amplified. Boomstick: Well, with it being able to freeze planets, I am scared of what it can do when someone as dumb as Ice King has it. Wiz: Finn has also shown to be able to take tons of punishment and get right back up. He's taken hits from Ice King, and even the Lich. Boomstick: Heck, he's strong enough to face Magic Man! A guy who's magic exceeds that of virtually anyone in Ooo! Wiz: In an alternate future he's shown to be able to fight for decades without rest. While this isn't the path that fate had for him, as he's shown exhaustion on various occasions, it shows he has rather high stamina, even if this feat is an outlier. Boomstick: Heck, he managed to take hits from and defeat Orgalorg, a being able to rip planets in two! Man! Finn really is the hero he's made out to be. I don't think anyone can stop him. Wiz: Well, Finn is not really invincible. He is often very strait forward with his approach, often resorting to the exact same tactics over and over, without any change in plans. Boomstick: I guess your right. I also does not help his mind can easily be clouded with anger, making him reckless. Plus, let's not forget, Finn, while good with a sword has little in the ways of proper training. He often just swings away and hopes for the best. Wiz: However, whenever Ooo, or the innocent are in trouble, you can expect Finn to stand up and fight. Ready to go til the bitter end. (Finn:' I'll slay anything evil, that's my deal!) Star Butterfly Wiz: Long ago in a land known as Mewni, monsters lived in peace and paradise. Boomstick: Until a group of invaders showed up, forcing the monsters from their homes, and taking over the land. Wiz: And incharge of this new kingdom came the Butterfly family. Boomstick: Wait....some butterflys beat the shit out of a ton of monsters? Wiz: Huh? Oh! Nononono. You see the last name of the family that would one day become the leaders of the kingdom was Butterfly, hence the Butterfly Royal Family. Boomstick: Oh, I get it. It's like how Luke's last name is Skywalker, even though he can't actually walk on the sky. Wiz: I...guess. Anyway, after one of the descendants of the Butterfly family, Queen Eclipsa had a Mewman and Monster hybrid daughter, the line of true butterflys ended, and a pesant girl named Festiva was snuck into the family tree, to hid the existance of the half-monster baby. From her, and eventually after many generations, would come the princess Star Butterfly. Boomstick: On her 14th birthday, as dictated by tradition, Star was given the Royal Magic Wand, but you see....Star's not the responsable. Wiz: Right, first thing she did with it was accidently destroy a village and somehow set a rainbow on fire...which is physicly impossible. Boomstick: So to keep the wand out of the hands of Ludo, some duck thing, her parents sent Star to Earth, where she could be safe to hide from Ludo's army. Wiz: Though, little did they know that Buff Frog, one of Ludo's henchmen was watching, and now with her new friend Marco, she fights to protect the multiverse in her world hopping adventures. Boomstick: Star is capable of kicking some serious ass, but her true strength lies in her family heirloom, the Royal Magic Wand. With the wand Star is a force to be wreckinde with. Wiz: Right Boomstick. Not only does the wand enhance Star's natural abilities of spell casting, but it enhances her strngth, speed, and durability, just by holding it. Boomstick So, kind of like the sword the Megazord uses? Wiz: I guess that's one way to put it. But it seems to more of an amplifier than a battery. It not only enhances Star's physical abilities, but it also enhances her magical abilities. Boomstick: Yeah, while Star is powerful in her own right, she is still learning. Think of the wand as sort of a focusing device for her to channel her magic through. Wiz: But the wand does allow her to use tons of magical powers, with it's spells seemingly limited only by her imagination.... Boomstick: .....and trust me she has a LOT of that. Seriously, it's insane what kinds of spells this girl has come up with. Wiz: Star's arsonal of spells is honestly enough to make even the likes of Harry Potter jealous. First off is Crystal Dagger Heart Attack. This spell sends many heart shapped daggers at the opponent. Boomstick: There is also Rainbow Blast and Rainbow Pixie Punch, which are both powerful magical blasts. Wiz: One of her weirdest spells though has to be Mega Narwal Blast. This spell launches an army of narwals at the opponent. Boomstick: Hmmm. Somethng's fishy with that spell, but I can't place why. She also has an assortment of elemental attacks as well. Such as her Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast as well as Winterstorm Hyperblow, Wiz: But one of her strongest offensive spells is no doubt Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, which causes a nuclear explosion around her. Boomstick: And she's perfectly fine! Wiz: She also has some useful spells that summon powerful weapons such as missile launchers. Boomstick: Yet, fighting and summoning is not all the wand has spells for. In fact, there are tons of other spells that have various other effects. Wiz: Such as when she accidentally stopped time in the entire universe with her Easy Peasy TIme Feezy spell. Boomstick: But that's not all. She can launch herself into the air is Bunny Rocket Blast, see anything with the All Seeing Eye, and parylize foes with Mega Explosive Crystal Laser. Wiz: Fun fact, this spell is strong enough to freeze entire planets. She can also generate black holes with Mystic Room Suck Transform. (Marco's room is seen being sucked into the black hole) Boomstick: Well....that sucks. Wiz: She can also summon a stampede of unicorns to ran the enemy with Warnicorn stampede. Boomstick: But, as she is heavily based on magical girls, she has access to an even stronger form. Wiz: After going through her race's equivalent of puberty, Star developed a new for called the New Mewberty Transformation. In this state, Star's powers are further enhanced, as she was able to kill the immortal Toffee, something even Omnitraxus Prime couldn't do. Boomstick: Yeah, the guy who's body is made of a galaxy itself! He was able to punch Toffee and do nothing, but Star could strait up kill him. Wiz: Omnitrxus is the guardian of the multiverse, and has powers that cross all realities. Boomstick: And not only that, Star can take hits from a guy who literally LIFTED Omnitraxus. Wiz: As stated before, Omitraxus' body contains an entire galaxy. Boomstick: This chick can take its from a an who can benchpress entire galaxies. Now that is incredible! Wiz: Now don't mistake incredible with invincible. Star is very reckless, often causing tons of colatarel damage. Boomstick: Oh yeah that's right. That might tick off the wrong person if she destroyes something they care about. Wiz: Still, Star is one of the most powerful characters to ever come out of Disney. (''Star: I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat!) Fight The Candy Kingdom is seen and the candy people are seen throwing a party for Finn and Jake. Just then a portal opens and a blonde girl holding a pair of scissors walks out of it. The candy people begin to freak out and run in terror at the apperance of the intruder. Just then she is approached by Finn. '''Finn:' Uh, who are you? Star: I'm Star Butterfly, and i'm magical princess from another dimension. Finn: Princess? Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Finn. Star: I've never seen this dimension before. Where exactly is this place? Finn: This is the Land of Ooo, and this here is the candy kingdom. Just then the Ice King shows up. Ice King: Where is Bubblegum? I'm here to propse for the 3,712th time. I know she's regected me everytime in the past, but I think i'm starting to wear her down! Finn: Ice King! Get out of here! You know I sent you an anti-invite! Star: Who's this bozo? Ice King: Bozo!?!? I am the Ice King! The most wonderful bachelor in all of Ooo, and I will make Bubblegum my bride!! Finn: '''I'm warning you Ice King! Leave now or I'll make you! '''Ice King: Then make me! Finn then draws his sword, but Star puts her hand in front of him. Star: Let me handle this guy, you just sit back and enjoy your party. Finn: Sorry, but I've dealt with this guy like a bazillion times. I'll face him. Star: '''No, I will! '''Finn: No, me! Star: I'LL KICK HIS BUTT! Finn: You wanna go!?! Winner gets to fight him? Star: Fine tough guy! Bring it on! Ice King: '''Uhhhh.....maybe I'll just go.....I uhh...think it might not be safe here. Ice King then left, unnoticed by the two heroes, who were about to face off. ''FIGHT! Finn charged in with his sword, but Star was quick to pull out her wand and block. The two swung their weapons and kept colliding. With each swing a shock wave went out, shaking the Candy Kingdom. Finn jumped back. Finn: Numbchuck! Suddenly a pair of icy nunchucks appeared in Finn’s hands, as he charged at Star again. She jumped up, landing on one of the buildings dodging his attack. Her wand then began to glow, and she did a spin, before aiming the wand at the young boy. Star: '''Syrup Tsunami Shock wave!!!!! A mass of sticky syrup spewed forth from the wand, and Finn ran from the tidal wave of toppings. He climbed to a rooftop across from her, and looked down as the candy people, where seen frantically trying to swim, as they sunk below the messy flood that had taken the kingdom by surprise. Star then aimed her wand at the ground below her. '''Star: Bunny Rocket Blast! Star was launched into the air with a magical burst of energy, as she transformed her wand into a rocket launcher, and fired missile after missile at Finn. He jumped from building to building, avoiding the explosives, as they rockets hit building after building, until one hit him, carrying him away from the Candy Kingdom. The missile, still slamming into Finn, crashed through the treehouse, and exploded, sending his and Jake’s house up in smokes. Finn stood back up and pulled out the Demon Blood Sword. He then saw a long trail of smoke coming right at him, and in front of it was Star riding on a unicorn with a jetpack. She then jumped off and the unicorn crashed into the remains of the treehouse, destroying what was left. Finn lands on the ground in front of the treehouse and looks up in horror at what he saw. Star: Oops…..sorry about that. Finn: You destroyed my home! Star: Yeah, people say I can be a little reckless. Finn threw his sword to the ground and pulled out the Finn Sword. Finn: '''Tiger Claws! Finn's hands then changed into those of a tiger. He then charged at Star and slashed, causing her to let out a shriek of pain. She then sent him back with a magical blast. She transformed her wand into a mace and the two flew at one another. Her mace/wand clanging against the Finn Sword. Over and over they collided until Finn launched a blizzard from his palms sending Star into theair, as she can down, Finn gave her a roundhouse kick and sent her into the flaming remains of the treehouse. She got back up, a but burned. '''Star: '''Your persistant. I'll give you that! Crystal Dagger Heart Attack! Ravor sharp hearts began to fly at Finn, and bagan to cut away at him. He then summoned some Snow Shurrikens to block with. One by one, the daggers and shurrikens knocked one another out of the air, a few getting past hitting the other. Star then summoned a whale, ran up to Finn and swung at him with it, sending him high into the air. As he came back down, she swung it like a baseball bat, and he was going....going....he was gone! He had been sent over the horizon. Star then transformed into her New Mewberty form and flew after him. Finn landed in the the forest, and quickly climbed a tree to hide. Star landed not long after and walked around looking for him.She found his tracks and they stopped at the end the base of a tree. '''Star: Where is he? Did he walk through it? Star looked on the other side, where she didn't find any tracks. Star: He couldn't have just dissappeared. Just then Finn jumped down from the tree, and sliced her with the Finn Sword multiple times. With a flap of her wings she made a strong gust blowing him back a little. Finn fired a blast from his hands, but Star swatted it away with her wand. It hit a nearby Squirrel making it fall over asleep. Star store at it for a second, shocked by it. She then turned over and saw Finn again charging at her with the Finn Sword. She summoned a shield and blocked it. Finn: Your unalgebraic attitude is ruining Ooo, girl! Star: Algebra?! Sorry, I don't speak math slang! Star swatted with the shiel to pery the attack, and got Finn offguard. Star: Rainbow Pixie Punch! A massive rainbow colored fist burst forth from the wand, and slammed Finn through several trees. Finn got back up, and picked up one of the fallen trees and bashed Star with it multiple times, like a wack-a-mole. She then fired a rainbow blast and destroyed the tree before it hit he again. She then fired multiple stars and launched them at Finn. He then made illusionarry copies of himself and dodged. Finn then used his Shadowcery to create a horse, which kicked Star in the jaw. It then turned into a bat, which sent her to the Snow Kingdom. Casting Beautius Wings, Finn gave chase. Star landed in a pile of snow and was surrounded by Penguins. Star got up and saw Finn flying after her. She flew up and turned her wand into a mace. Star swung her mace, and Finn swung the Finn Sword. Again, and again, their blows countered by the other hero. Star flew up high and transformed the mace back into her wand. She then fired another blast from her wand, and Finn did a backflip out of the way. Again, and again, he dodged her attacks. He then jumped at her and slashed. Star let out a scream of pain. A massive burst of energy erupted from Star’s body, as a massive shockwave sent Finn slamming into the ground. His body bruised and bleeding, he picked his sword back up and looked at his opponent. She was standing on the ground, bent over, deeply breathing, having been exhausted from the battle. He took a stance, and began to run at her, letting out a war cry. Finn: '''Mathmatical!!!! ''SLASH!!!'' The screen goes black, and a swish goes over it. Blood is seen dripping on the ground, and the camera pans back up, to show the sword having been caught in Star’s hand in the middle of the swing, blood dripped from her hand as she gripped the bladed end of the sword. She then ripped the sword out of his hands and snapped it in half. Star then aimed her wand at the Champion of Ooo. '''Finn: '''Oh, my Glob…. '''Star: No idea who that is. Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast! In a massive explosion, a rainbow-colored mushroom cloud exploded, and engulphed engulfed Finn. The blast kept going onward and onward, as more and more of Ooo was surrounded by the explosion. Soon, the explosion reached the Candy Kingdom, and the buildings began to crumble. Various other kingdoms are shown. One by one, their buildings fell. Just then the mushroom cloud finally stopped expanding. Star looked around, and all she could see for mles was a wasteland. She then looked down and saw a skull, Finn's only remains, on the ground. Star: 'Woops…sorry about that. Got a bit carried away. Could you do me a favor and tell people I was never here? Thanks! Star used her dimensional scissors and left. 'KO! Star is seen recharging her wand, and humming Space Unicorn. Meanwhile the wasteland that was once Ooo is seen. Results Boomstick: I uh....I think that may have been a bit much. Wiz: Both Finn and Star were amazingly powerful combatants, but Star just seemed to outclass him in nearly every way. Boomstick: Yes, Finn is strong enough and durable enough to face Orgalorg, a being who's physical strength is enough to rip apart planets. But the funny thing is, that was actually child's play to Star. Wiz: Omnitraxus Prime has power over all realities, yet Star was able to best someone who was able to face him. Though we should note Toffee was not able to defeat Omnitraxus, just incapactitate him. Boomstick: Yeah, by lifting him! And since Omnitraxus' body is made out of an entire galaxy, Toffee's strength has to be enough to destroy a galaxy at the very least. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Star deffinatly had that advantages in both strength and durability. But Finn did have a slight advantage in speed, and has more experiance, due to both starting to fight monsters as toddlers, and with them at their current ages, Finn is older. Boomstick: But not enough to really make a differance. Heck, Star also has much more training under her belt, and more attacks than Finn has. Now if your asking if Jake had assissted Finn, would it make a differance? Well the answer to that question is no. Wiz: It would give Finn an advantage in numbers, but honestly the gap in ability is just too massive for Jake to be that helpeful in this fight. Boomstick: But Wiz, Finn defeated THe Lich! Lich killed Prismo who is similar to Omnitraxus! This should have been Finn's win. Wiz: Except there is a clear differance in what happened. The Lich killed an old man, who's dreams generated Prismo. This is not a true feat of universal power. If he killed Prismo himself, then yes, it would have worked. Instead The Lich killed a defenceless old man. Toffee was able to lift Omnitraxus, and that was at least galaxy level. Boomstick: Not to mention that we are even downplaying Star in this fight. She actually has Universe feats, such as when she stopped time. Wiz: Not only that, but the multiple times Star's mother, Queen Moon, has stated the wand could destroythe universe. Honestly she has multiple feats that support that, including beating Toffee. If Omnitraxus really had hit Toffee with full strength it would have taken at minimum universe levels of power to kill Toffee. Boomstick: We also, never intended for this fight to end up being such a stomp. We started research for this match up a long time ago, and then Star got all these insane feats. Wiz: It would have been a waste to just let the research go to waste, so despite the stomping the fight had turned into AFTER deciding to do this, we decided to continue. Boomstick: In the end the Champion of Ooo was Finn-ished. Wiz: The winner is Star Butterfly Trivia *This fight is made to commemorate the series finale of Adventure Time and the Season 3 finale of Star vs the Forces of Evil. *At over 1,500 words for the fight, this is one of QuasimodoBellringer's longest fights. Do you agree with the results Yes, Star rightfully wins No, Finn should have won Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018